Butterfly discontinued
by Megyan
Summary: The mews have defeated Deep Blue and life is normal... Too normal. But as a surprise break-in occurs, someone seems to be out to get Ichigo, but who, and why? Discontinued, read my story "A Strawberry and Vanilla shortcake" to find the new version!
1. Chapter 1

**Megyan: Hello all, and now, for the disclaimer!!!**

**Ryou in kitty suit: I hate you.**

**Megyan: JUST SAY THE LINE!!!!!!!!**

**Ryou: *clears throat* Megyan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. There, you happy now?!?!**

**Megyan: Awww! You look sooo coot!**

**Ryou: AGH!!! That's it I'm taking this thing off!!**

**Megyan: Wait Ryou! You haven't done the Carramel Dansen yet!!!!! *runs after Ryou***

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Butterfly Chapter 1**

**Early mornings, boredom, and a whack to the head**

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock without pulling down her sheets. 7:56. On a normal school day she would probably freak out, but it was Saturday and she wouldn't have to be at the café until 10:00.

She yawned and cautiously brought out a toe to touch the floor. It was cold, but not too cold.

Clambering out of bed she trudged, half asleep, downstairs into the kitchen. Her mum was already there making a breakfast of some sort; unlike Ichigo, she could actually cook without poisoning everyone who ate it.

"Ohayo! You're up early! Well, for you anyway." Mrs. Momomiya said cheerfully.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! I hope that tastes as good as it smells." she said as happily as possible. She sighed, everything was so boring nowadays with the aliens gone.

"Is something the matter? Nothing's gone wrong with you and Aoyama has there?" she said her expression changing to concern.

"No!" infact, things couldn't have been going better between them, "I just wish something exciting would happen! It's boring just doing the same old things, I wish I was still a m- uhh, I mean, I wish something different would happen." Ichigo finished with a blush, the amount of times she almost gave away her past were becoming more and more frequent.

"The world is coming to an end! First Ichigo gets up early, and then she complains about not enough happening!" her mother laughed.

"She's not the only one, I wish something different would happen too, like if a _certain someone_ stopped drinking all the milk before I have my morning cup of tea." her dad said grumpily, staring at the empty milk carton, Ichigo hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Ahh, gomen." Ichigo sweatdropped behind him. "I better start getting ready." she sighed again and headed back up into her room to get herself ready for her boring day.

*****

Ichigo reached for the door of the bright pink café, she was still an half an hour early but she could hear Keiichiro bustling around in the kitchen, readying some of the cakes she would have the 'thrilling' job of taking to various customers.

She had just touched the handle when the doors burst open and hit her right in the middle of her face.

"Kyaa!!!" she screamed as she fell backwards on her bum. "Oww!!"

"Huh? Strawberry, what are you doing here, baka?" the annoying blond boss asked irritably.

"Ryou! Uh, I do work here you know!" she yelled, leaping to her feet and rubbing the sore red mark on her face.

"But you're supposed to be late... have the pigs sprouted wings?" he said with that annoying smirk on his face.

"If you prefer that I come in late, I'll just head home and watch TV!" she shouted and turned on her heels.

"Strawberry,"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, _What does he want?_

"Since you're here, you can start cleaning! Get changed and get to work!" he ordered, still wearing that smirk, and continued walking down the road to where ever it was he was going.

"Agh! I hate him! I hate him, I hate him!" she screamed as she stomped towards the change-rooms.

* * *

**So how was it? It's my first, so please review! I know it's really short, more coming soon! (hopefully, hehe)**

**Ryou: well it would be soon if she would get off her butt and start writing!**

**Megyan: Hehe, don't listen to him... *holds up hotdog***

**Ryou: Ahhh! Not a hotdog! *runs away***

**Megyan: hehe, who knew hotdogs made such good mute buttons???**


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows appear

**Megyan: And here we are again, just so you know, the chapters will be short, sorry 'bout that *sweatdrops***

**Ryou: *rolls eyes* she's just too lazy to do otherwise**

**Megyan: Ryou, remember, I control this story, and it'd be a shame if you were killed by a hotdog...**

**Ichigo: Hey, can i watch Ryou being pulverised by the mighty power of a hotdog???**

**Megyan: How dare you talk about Ryou like that!!! He's AWESOME!!!!**

**Ryou: You were the one threatening to kill me...**

**Minto: Let's just start the chapter shall we?**

* * *

**Butterfly Chapter 2**

**Shadows appear, and another bump to the head**

It was just closing time when Ryou back and Minto, Lettuce and Pudding were heading off; but Zakuro had a photo shoot or something, so she hadn't even turned up to work.

"Where's the Strawberry?" Ryou asked Minto, just out of curiosity.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Minto said suspiciously, always looking for some sort of blackmail to hold against her friend.

Ryou groaned, Minto was the wrong person to ask, and she wouldn't answer _him_ until _he_ answered _her_.

"Ichigo-oneechan is in the kitchen with Akasaka-oneechan na no da!" Pudding bounced in saving Ryou from the Evil Mint. _What's she doing with him? Baka Strawberry..._ Ryou thought, the back of his neck prickling, the same sort of prickle he got when he saw Ichigo and Masaya together.

The rest of the mews left the café and Ryou headed into the kitchen, holding the small parcel he had gotten that day. He hesitated a the door, hand wavering at the knob. He could hear two voices, he thought it was Ichigo complaining, not that it would surprise him, but he couldn't hear the words.

"Arigato for listening, Akasaka-san!" Ichigo shouted, really hyper. And, oh the irony, opened the door, smacking a startled Ryou in the face.

He wasn't expecting it, and his head flew back, hitting on the wall behind him. He dropped the parcel and there was a small tinkling sound.

"Ahh! Gomen Ryou..." Ichigo sweatdropped, then her eyes hit the package. "Ooh, what is this? Is it a present?" She grabbed it up and held it to the side of her face, then shook it slightly, the tinkling noise sounding again.

"Ooh!! What is it??? Tell me Ryou, whose it for?" she said loudly, still hyper and shaking the wrapped parcel, delighted at the noise. She seemed to have forgotten she was still mad at him for earlier.

Ryou made a grab for the parcel, desperate to get it back.

"Baka Strawberry, give it back!" he yelled, starting to get angry, he had spent all day just trying to find the right one...

"Why? Is it for a gi-irl?" she said, eyes teasing and holding the slightest bit of evilness.

"NO! Now, just give it!"

"I'll give it back, IF you give me a raise." she said triumphant, and, yes, evil.

"Give it back, or I'll dock your pay." he countered, glaring at the baka red-headed girl.

She seemed to give in, which really surprised Ryou.

"Fine, Ryou, whatever, I've got to get changed." she said bored, throwing him the parcel.

She passed a shocked looking Ryou and headed for the change rooms. Walking slowly, feet dragging behind her. _What was in that parcel?_ She wondered, _Who was it for? Ugh, never mind, if Ryou wants to be a jerk, let him be._

Just then Masha popped out, a strange look on his face. He chirped worriedly and floated downstairs towards the lab.

"Hey, Masha, where're you going? Don't go down there." she said following the pink fluffy robot. She walked quietly down the stairs trying not to trip. Masha stopped at the door, he had stopped chirping, but looked at Ichigo urgently.

"What's wrong?" she asked him quietly, though she didn't know why, and he only bounced in mid-air in response.

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door, and saw a dark, shadowy figure rustling though draws and franticly typing on the computer, probably looking for something.

"Akasaka-san?" she queried as she started to get scared, it was so dark...

The figure looked up as soon as it had heard her voice and grabbed some papers and a small thumb-drive from the computer. He, or, probably a he, ran for the small window and threw something small with a flashing light down to the ground, while shouting something in an unfamiliar voice to the outside.

Realization dawned on Ichigo.

"Wait! Come back!" she yelled running after him as he was pulled out the small window, still carrying a lot of Ryou's and Keiichiro's files.

She was just about to follow the thief when the small discarded item exploded.

Ryou was disturbed by the huge bang and Ichigo's unmistakable shriek.

* * *

**And that folks, is called a Cliff-Hanger! Now you will be forced to read the next chapter! MWA HA HA HA!!!!!! *thunder sounds***

**Ryou: For crying out loud...**

**Minto: You call that an evil laugh? THIS is an evil laugh! MWAAA HAAA HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bats fly around, a lady screams, a baby cries, AND thunder sounds loud enough to burst your eardrums***

**Ichigo: I always knew Mint was evil...**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops* Yeah...**


	3. Chapter 3 preview

**I'm really sorry everyone, I've had such writer's block recently, though after my last review I decided to try again. I didn't get much done (seriosly, there's hardly any...), but I thought I'd put it up just to show that I haven't COMPLETELY given up... yet... hehe, lol, JK**

**I'd really appreciate some suggestions for where I should go from here... I sooo don't know what I'm doing. So yeah, I'm open for anything.**

**Ryou: I don't like this chapter so far, too fluffy...**

**Ichigo: Shut up Ryou! It's a great chapter! Don't dis Megyan!**

**Ryou: So you like the attention I'm giving you then!**

**Ichigo: KYAA!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ryou: Hehe...**

* * *

**Butterfly Chapter 3**

**'Well that was weird'**

"Ichigo!" Ryou yelled as he ran downstairs and the café was filled with smoke. "Ich-cough-igo!"

Ryou felt someone grab his arm and immediately turned to see Keiichiro there, coughing and wheezing also.

"Where's -cough- Ichigo-san?" he said between wheezes.

"Don't know! This place is going to go up any second!" Ryou shouted above the thick black smoke.

"Come -cough- on, we'll check downstairs!"

Ryou nodded, already headed in that direction. _Where is she, where is she? Baka Strawberry, what if she's hurt?_

Ichigo was trapped somewhere in the lab, blinded by the smog and fires raging everywhere.

"Help!" she screamed again, doubting anyone could hear her through the confusion. She was finding it hard to breath as the air was steadily tainted with the sickly black clouds. Having another intense coughing fit she saw her vision go black, or was that just any remaining air being forced out to accommodate the smoke? Either way she collapsed amongst the flames. _Ry- wait no! Not him, I should be thinking about Masaya! Masaya I tell you, or, wait, shouldn't that be I tell me?_ She thought as she lost all consciousness.

Masha flew around wildly, not really knowing what to do. After seeing his mistress fall, he came to a conclusion and zoomed out the door, looking for someone to help. He almost ran straight into the blonde genius as Ryou headed the opposite way down the stairs.

_Ahh! What was that?_ Then Ryou heard a familiar beep.

"Masha! Where's Ichigo?" he asked the panicking fluffy pink robot. Masha beeped again in response and went back downstairs, and Ryou decided he should follow.

* * *

**Well there you go, PS, this is only a preview for Chap 3 and is in no way finished.**

**Ryou: Seeya folks, I'm gonna torcher Megyan until she 1) finishes, and 2) STOPS MAKING IT SOUND LIKE I LIKE ICHIGO!!!!**

**Megyan: Hehe... You so do...**

**Ichigo: *Goes bright red* Uhhh....**

**Ryou: And how come Ichigo's thinking about me huh?? Next you'll be telling me that SHE likes ME too!!!**

**Megyan: She does!!!**

**Ichigo: *Goes a red that shames tomatos* Uhhh... don't I get a say in this?!?!?!**

**Megyan: Nope! hehe, making anime characters blush is fun!**

**Don't forget! I need ideas major!!!**


	4. Gomenasai everyone Author's note

Hiya all my readers!

I have some good and some bad news…

The bad news is that I WILL NOT be continuing 'Butterfly' for some time. The reason for this is A) I have a REALLY short attention span lol, and B) I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY!!! I just got this idea into my head, and thought that I would be able to finish it as I went along. I was wrong.

Anyways, the good news is that I am going (very slowly) to put other work up. Like SOME for my future manga novel Kistune Mimi. I'll also have a preview for this up on youtube, check it out on notrightnowimbusy which is my username for youtube.

I'm really sorry everyone. Gomenasai mina!

Keep checking in for more stuff and updates though!

Oh, and PS, should I put Kitsune Mimi up on because it's original, or because it's rather similar to Tokyo Mew Mew, (well, not really but you get the idea.)

Review this chapter with an answer please! And if I do decide to put it on Fictionpress, my username will be Megyan like this one.

Arigato and gomenasai!

~Megyan


End file.
